ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Stantz/Animated
Dr. Ray Stantz was one of the original Ghostbusters and was one of the most devoted to the pursuit of studying the paranormal. The Ghostbuster that most commonly wore a tan uniform with slightly darker tan trim. He sometimes earlier on wore gloves and Ecto Goggles. He came back in Extreme Ghostbusters, but instead wore a blue uniform and pink trim (Egon's old uniform). Personality Ray is the heart of the Ghostbusters. He sometimes will act a bit like a kid (he watches cartoons, reads comic books, plays with action figures, and in the episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" it is shown that he believes that the Easter Bunny exists). History In the movies he was the one that helped get them the Firehouse, and the Ecto-1. For more information of the movie version of this character go to the movie article. The Real Ghostbusters He most of the time will help Winston or Egon with duties around the Firehouse. Dr. Stantz is an accomplished mechanic; overseeing most of the upkeep & maintenance for Ecto-1, as well as (doubling as 2nd string pilot) for their helicopter and (wearing them the most: on and off-duty) the Ecto Goggles. Slimer! He was a friend to Slimer much like in The Real Ghostbusters. Extreme Ghostbusters After the Ghostbusters disbanded, Ray conducted pyrokinesis research at a major university in Idaho but after a minor mishap turned into a major explosion, he was terminated and took a job as a sales manager at Perpetual Motors, a used car lot. Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:47-03:59, 04:06-04:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Well, I was doing pyrokinesis research at a major university in Idaho but there was a minor mishap followed by a major explosion. Now I'm working with Perpetual Motors...Uh, nooo. I'm sales manager for Perpetual Motors." In November 1997, he came back for Egon's birthday along with the others. He seems to be a more business type as of his interest in money is highlighted while at the airport, that and his massive debt. Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:05-03:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Yes, well, I consider it my duty as a scientist...not to mention they're paying me a hefty chunk of change." Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:24-03:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "There goes this month's car payment." He wears Egon's spare uniform throughout the two episodes, which could suggest he has lost weight. His knowledge on the supernatural appears to still be up to date, as he was able to give advice to the Extreme Ghostbusters on how to bust the repeating entity. It's noted that Kylie really has respect for much of what he has to say like Egon, and likewise Ray is impressed with Kylie's knowledge of the supernatural. Interestingly, the new recruit Garrett Miller resembles him in many ways, mainly that both really like their jobs and enjoy busting ghosts. Ray was booked to teach a workshop at the Paranormal Expo in Miami for Thanksgiving. Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 02:54-02:58). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "And I got a workshop to teach at the Paranormal Expo down in Miami." However, S.I.D.N.E.E. caused Ray to miss his flight. Relationship to Others Peter Venkman Peter Venkman is probably the closest to Ray, as he's shown to be almost brotherly to him. Egon Spengler Egon Spengler and Ray tend to be the ones who work on the technological aspects the most. They both have a deep professional respect for one another. Although Egon has shown puzzlement and/or mild annoyance when Ray exhibits childlike behavior. Winston Zeddemore Winston Zeddemore and Ray shared some similar interests including they love for the Ecto-1 and Game Shows. Winston was usually the one to defend Ray's childlike tendentious. Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz and Ray didn't seem to really ever get into any direct conflicts. Much like Winston, Janine didn't seem to have an issue with Ray's childlike moments. Slimer Ray treated Slimer better than the rest of the Ghostbusters, especially Peter. Among the Ghostbusters, Slimer loved Ray the most. Louis Tully Ray didn't seem to have any direct issues with Louis Tully. Eduardo Rivera Eduardo Rivera and Ray didn't interact much. Roland Jackson Roland Jackson and Ray seem to get along. Ray even offered Roland a deal on a used car once. Garrett Miller Garrett Miller for the most part respected Ray. They both share many traits such as a positive outlook and enthusiasm for their work. Kylie Griffin Kylie Griffin seemed to be as much into Ray's spiritual knowledge, and many of the things she said impressed Ray. Trivia *Ray has an aunt named Lois. Two of his uncles passed away while he was a Ghostbuster, Gaylord and a distant uncle named Andrew McMillan. *Ray's ancestors hail from both Russia "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" and Scotland. Possibly has a Jewish background (Russian Orthodox). **The Russian part of the Stantz family came to America in the 1860s "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" *Ray's humorous personality, as well as physical appearance was based loosely on actor Louie Anderson-including the voice. *Ray was born in 1959. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:31-01:33). Time Life Entertainment. He also has a fondness for pop culture from the 1950's. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:24-01:25). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray's second grade teacher was named Mrs. Millikan."Slimer, Come Home" *Ray used to have a Dopey Dog stuffed animal. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"The Boogieman Cometh" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 13:21-13:25). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray still believes in the Easter Bunny and lamented in having to blast a nightmarish version."Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" *Ray has a birth mark under his chin.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Look Homeward, Ray" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 20:46-20:48). Time Life Entertainment. *While living in Morrisville, Ray had the weirdest pets.Mr. Johnson (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Look Homeward, Ray" (1986) (DVD). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray knows sign language."Take Two" *In "Take Two ", Ray shows some fondness for the Deadly Dr. Crawly films and the movie "Nerds in Space." *Ray was born in the Bronx. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 02:35-02:36). Time Life Entertainment. *Just to annoy Peter, Ray named the green ghost "Slimer." Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 11:36-11:45). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray admired Max Palopolis... until he met him. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Sea Fright" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 16:20). Time Life Entertainment. *Math was always Ray's weakest subject.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Cry Uncle" (1986) (DVD ts. 03:10-03:12). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray took clarinet lessons instead of swimming lessons.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 8. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray reveals he built three cars in his last year of auto shop class. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1986) (DVD ts. 16:10-16:13). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray has a tuxedo in pea soup green. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:01-18:02). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray won a free helicopter lesson in 1976. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "You Can't Take it With You" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:31-10:33). Time Life Entertainment. *When Ray was a child growing up in the Bronx, he used to borrow books from Mr. Howard. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1986) (DVD ts. 12:55-12:59). Time Life Entertainment. Reaves, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 24. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray moves his lips when he reads.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:42-17:43). Time Life Entertainment. *Andrew McMillan, Ray Stantz's uncle, is revealed to be Scottish.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray dreamed of going to MJN Studios for a long time. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lights! Camera! Haunting! " (1986) (DVD ts. 10:02-10:04). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray hates small planes. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1986) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:55). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray attributes his ability to understand Slimer from growing up watching Lassie movies. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:41-18:42). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray went to horror movies during his childhood Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral " (1986) (DVD ts. 09:05-09:06). Time Life Entertainment. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:29-04:33). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray reveals he read Spooks Illustrated when he was a child. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1986) (DVD ts. 08:05-08:07). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray learned about Charles Foster Hearse's collection of books on the supernatural after watching an episode of "Haunts of the Rich and Famous," and always wanted to see it. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:19). Time Life Entertainment. *In "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis," Ray was still an unlicensed pilot. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:30-17:33). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray and Winston both like game shows."The Devil to Pay" *Ray has multiple degrees and hopes to win a Nobel Prize.Dib Devlin (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil to Pay" (1986) (DVD ts. 11:05-11:10). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray once ate half a cookie slimed by Slimer. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil to Pay" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:20-19:27). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray's favorite comic is Captain Steel. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Captain Steel Saves the Day " (1986) (DVD ts. 01:57-01:59). Time Life Entertainment. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Copycat" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:22-17:24). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray Stanz reveals Captain Steel was his hero and one of the reasons he became a Ghostbuster. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Captain Steel Saves the Day " (1986) (DVD ts. 02:30-02:37). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray is a member of good standing with the Official Captain Steel Junior Crimestoppers Club. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Captain Steel Saves the Day " (1986) (DVD ts. 13:46-13:50). Time Life Entertainment. *"Nerds in Space" is one of Ray's favorite movies. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:40-02:43). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray is the only person to have a limited edition of a Captain Steel comic. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Copycat" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:07-17:20). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray used to be a Boy Scout. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Camping it Up " (1987) (DVD ts. 02:52-02:57). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Hey Ray, you're the ex-Boy Scout. Any idea where we're going?" Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 21:50-21:52). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "My old Boy Scout shirt!" *"Muffy and the Meatheads" is Ray's favorite show. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Future Tense" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:38-01:41). Time Life Entertainment. *While in the grip of the animated street in "The Halloween Door" above Times Square, Peter points out he can see Ray's house.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 18:58-19:00). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray enrolled in Paranormal Studies at Columbia University. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:38-03:47). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray has seen The Great Strazinski's show a dozen times. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:17-02:19). Time Life Entertainment. *When Ray was a child, he wanted to be a stage magician performing at the Magic Palace. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:24-03:27). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray once owed Peter $5.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:10-13:17). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray owned a sailboat he named the "SS Pollywog." Ray Stantz. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:28-03:30, 05:28-05:30). Time Life Entertainment. *"The Sammy K. Ferret Show" was a favorite program of Ray and Slimer. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:46-02:47). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray has begun teaching himself how to play a tuba as of the events of "Not Now, Slimer!". Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 01:38-01:40). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray wears contact lens.Egon Spengler (2009). Slimer!- "Dr. Strangedog" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:10-22:12). Time Life Entertainment. *Egon and Ray were kicked out of New York State University in 1982 for trying to reanimate the dead.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 03:48-03:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Boy, this sure brings back memories. Ray and I were kicked out of here back in '82 for trying to reanimate the dead." *Ray is referenced twice more in "The Sphinx" after Egon's story about being expelled from New York State.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 16:22-16:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I can handle this, Ray!"Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 16:25-16:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I am not Ray!" *Pat Fraley filled in as the voice of Ray for two recording sessions of "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" when Frank Welker was unavailable.Spook Central "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Trivia References Gallery StanzoTheMagnificent.jpg|Stanzo The Magnificent in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" RayStantzAnimatedToon.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" RaySlimer.png|Ray in Slimer! EGBRay.png|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters RayStantzAnimatedEGB03.jpg RayStantzAnimatedEGB02.jpg RayStantzAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters Category:Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:Slimer! Characters Category:EGB Characters Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Characters